$\begin{aligned}&\phantom{{\times}}1\\ \\ &\underline{\times1}\\ \\ \end{aligned}$ $~~$
Answer: We can think of ${1} \times {1}$ as $1$ group of $1$ circle: How many circles are there? $\begin{aligned}&\phantom{{\times}}1\\ \\ &\underline{\times1}\\ \\ &\phantom{{\times}}1 \end{aligned}$